


my favorite rose

by graced



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, I saw santalouisbaby's tags and I couldn't resist, M/M, literally all ridiculously sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graced/pseuds/graced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry buys roses for louis and is louis' favorite rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my favorite rose

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure fluff and possibly the shortest thing I've ever written, but all the credit goes to [santalouisbaby](santalouisbaby.tumblr.com)'s wonderful [post](http://santalouisbaby.tumblr.com/post/104792449985) on tumblr!! 
> 
> enjoy!!

there’s a little ray of sunlight reaching through the window and tickling Louis’ nose, making his eyelids flutter. he buries his face in his soft pillow before sleepily rolling over to curl up behind harry out of pure, blissful habit. he brings his knees up behind...nothing. the sheets are cool where they're usually warm from harry's sleeping body and there's...there's nothing.

 

“harry?” he mumbles, his voice rough with sleep, brain fogged and his eyelids heavy. he's slowly waking up now, and he starts to become aware of a sweet smell in the room. he opens his eyes once more, this time taking in the sunlight that filters through the curtains and shines on... roses.

 

they huddle together next to his face on the pillow, spilling over into the sheets in a cascade of soft pinks and whites. their dark green leaves stand out in contrast with the softness of their petals as they come into focus and louis finds himself taking a deep, slow breath. their delicate perfume floats through his body, softening his sleep-stiff limbs and pushing its way into his heat and mind and soul.

 

he closes his eyes again to let a slow smile cross his face and then opens them again to reach out and touch the roses. their petals feel like elegant, exquisite velvet against his fingers and he pushes himself up on one arm to marvel at their quiet, shy beauty.

 

as his view of the bouquet changes, he sees a little white card perched behind them, tiny versions of the delicate flowers embossed on it. he opens it with careful fingers.

 

_there's french toast waiting for you downstairs and i love you._

_harry xx_

 

it's the simplest message but it's so full of love and so caring and so _harry_ that it's the most important thing in the world to louis. his cheeks flush as he holds the little card to his chest, beaming and wriggling free of the covers to swing out of bed and go downstairs, not even bothering to put anything on over his boxers.

 

he moves quietly down the stairs, his toes curling at the chill of the floor, and pads towards the stove where harry's standing. he wraps his arms around harry's warm middle, grinning still somewhat sleepily up at harry and nestling his chin on harry's shoulder.

 

"but you're my favorite rose," he says, pressing soft, warm kisses all along the curve of harry's shoulders. harry leans down to brush the tip of louis' nose with his own, and louis tilts his head to look into harry's face.

 

"good morning," harry whispers before crashing his pink lips against louis', making louis' whole world explode with color and love.

 

"my favorite rose," louis whispers into the kiss, "my favorite rose."


End file.
